


5 Reasons Stannis Didn’t Want to Kiss/Cuddle Davos and 1 Reason Why He Did

by reina_randwulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina_randwulf/pseuds/reina_randwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Davos just wanted to get a kiss while Stannis was being Stannis</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Reasons Stannis Didn’t Want to Kiss/Cuddle Davos and 1 Reason Why He Did

**Author's Note:**

> So there are these amazing modern!au pics made by orb01 [01](http://orb01.tumblr.com/post/89782016098/modern-au#notes) [02 ](http://orb01.tumblr.com/post/89989384093/lemme-continue-this-x)[03](http://orb01.tumblr.com/post/90263112398/poor-davos-continue-from-x#notes) [04](http://orb01.tumblr.com/post/91960111083/hmm-i#notes) and my mind can’t stop thinking about a fic based on these images. First contribution for stavos, this pairing needs more love :)

1\. “I have a lot of work to do, Davos.”

Davos clicked through so many TV channels but found no particular shows to watch. Every channel had the same overrated ‘reality’ show, crime drama, documentary, and typical talent shows. He wasn’t in the mood to watch those shows. There was no football match tonight and he had already watched the blockbuster movie that was currently playing on the movie channel. With an irritated grumble, he threw the remote on the nearby coffee table. 

He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall. 10 PM. He sighed heavily then took his phone from his pocket. He typed carefully to his phone.

_Where are you?_

He stared at the screen for a while before he tossed his phone to the coffee table. Stannis should have been home 3 hours ago if he didn’t decide to work late. Again. For 4 days straight Stannis came home long after Davos and Shireen had gone to sleep. There was a problem at the Baratheon Enterprise, caused by Robert as usual, and it was left to Stannis to clean the mess. Davos decided that tonight he would wait for Stannis so he could hold his partner and finally got a kiss from him. 

A man had his need after all.

Suddenly the apartment door was opened and Stannis came in without making too much noise. Davos quickly abandoned his spot on the couch and greeted his partner. Stannis looked like a wreck in his crumpled suit. Davos still found himself smiling despite Stannis’ messy appearance. What Stannis needed right now was a hug.

“Welcome home, Stannis.” Davos walked towards Stannis with open arms. One more step and he could pull Stannis’ tall body to his own. He could smell Stannis’ aftershave, he smelt like lemon.

Stannis just nodded his head and walked pass Davos.

Davos immediately froze to his spot.

“You’re still awake,” Stannis said while wandering to the kitchen with his briefcase.

Davos, still didn’t quite grasped what had happened, slowly followed Stannis to the kitchen. He found the other man was rummaging the refrigerator. “There’s some leftover from dinner,” Davos answered.

“Good.” Stannis closed the refrigerator door then headed to coffee machine. His hand automatically reached for a white mug with black letter saying ‘#1 Father’. Since Shireen gave that mug a year ago, Stannis hadn’t use any other mug.

“I can prepare it for you,” Davos said. He walked closer to Stannis.

“That would be great.” 

Davos took another step closer. “You didn’t reply my message.”

“And let my car crash into a tree? Are you that eager to send me to hospital?” Stannis sounded irritated but that was just how he talked in general. The other man had his back against Davos. His eyes were fixed on the coffee machine. The hot brown liquid came pouring into his mug and soon the kitchen smelled like freshly brewn coffee.

“I’d rather have you safe here,” Davos replied. He walked closer and closer to Stannis. He lifted his hands to Stannis’ waist. Just an inch away to pull Stannis into his embrace.

Stannis took his mug and walked away from the coffee machine.

Davos felt like he had been hit by a hammer.

“Why are you still there?” Stannis’ voice came from the kitchen door. When Davos took a glance at him, Stannis had his brows knitted together as he threw Davos a curious look. “Is there something wrong?”

For a man with sharp mind, Stannis could be oblivious sometimes. 

“Nothing,” Davos grumbled. Stannis raised an eyebrow. Ok, maybe it came out more aggressive than Davos originally thought.

Stannis turned on his heels and headed out from the kitchen, still with his briefcase in his hand and coffee mug in the other. After that he walked towards his study. Davos followed him silently with determination blazed in his brown eyes.

“Stannis…”

“Yes?”

Davos quickly wrapped his arms around Stannis’ tall gaunt frame. Then he leaned forward slowly, his lips aiming for Stannis’ chapped lips. He could feel the other man’s breath on his cheek, warm and strongly smelled like coffee he just drank.

Without warning, Stannis pushed him away. Hard. Davos was stumbling backwards and nearly tripped. Sometimes Davos forgot how strong Stannis was.

“Do you have to do that?” Davos threw a puzzled stare at Stannis. Why did Staniss push him? Why did he have to do it that hard?!

“I have a lot of work to do, Davos.” Stannis sounded annoyed.

“Yes, I know. I can see that,” Davos said.

“Good.” Stannis turned to his study door and reached for the door handle.

“Stannis…” Davos called him with desperation so apparent he might hate himself for it. Seriously, he just wanted a kiss, that was all. Nothing more. Just a quick kiss on 

“Later!” Stannis slammed the door right in front of Davos’ face and knocking his nose. 

Davos didn’t know which one hurt the most, his pride or his nose.

\-----------------------------------------

2\. “We’re in public, Davos.”

Both Stannis and Davos were smokers. In fact that was how they met. Davos still remember that day with fondness that made his heart swelled with affection (Davos offered him his lighter and they chatted, that was how they met). So yeah, they smoked even though they were aware of its affect to their lungs. That was why Stannis forbade them to smoke inside their apartment. For Shireen, he said. So if they wanted to smoke, they needed to go out.

“We’re in public, Davos.”

Davos grunted loudly. He couldn’t believe Stanis just said that. He threw Stannis a glare to show him how infuriated he was to hear Stannis’ reason. He just wanted a kiss. That was all.

“We’re hardly in public,” Davos pointed out. They were on their apartment balcony, their own balcony. “For gods, Stannis! Who would look at us here? We live at the top floor! The street is way below us. No one can see us!” Davos tried to reason with Stannis. He could barely see the street from up here.

“People at that building can still see us.” Stannis gestured to the nearby tall building which was happened to be an office.

“It’s an office. It’s Sunday. No one works on Sunday.” Davos leaned forward again but Stannis pushed him. “Just a kiss, Stannis. A kiss.”

“I’m not going to kiss you in public.”

“It’s hardly ‘in public’ when no one is looking.”

“Shireen can see us.”

Davos immediately turned his head to the big framed window behind them. Through the thin curtain, he could see Shireen seated on the couch while watching the TV.

“She’s not looking at us,” Davos argued.

“She’s not looking at us _now_ ,” Stannis corrected him.

Davos knew when he was fighting a losing battle. Stannis was stubborn. Like an iron, it was hard to bend his will. Annoyed, Davos left Stannis, threw his cigarette to the astray, and then headed inside. Stannis made no attempt to call him back which only soured his mood even more. 

Once he was in the living room, Shireen greeted him with a curious glance. “Are you alright, Dad? You look… You don’t look happy.” Shireen abandoned her spot and came to Davos.

Davos took a deep sigh. He crouched until he was at the same height as Shireen. “Your father can be the most infuriating fool.”

The little girl chuckled. “Father is stubborn. I know.” She casted a quick glance to the balcony then back at Davos.

Shireen looked like Stannis. Her blue eyes and square jaw were Stannis’ but Davos knew her big ears came from Selyse, Stannis’ wife who had passed away when Shireen was small. She was a shy little girl. It took a while until she accepted Davos as her father’s partner. Davos was beyond happy when she finally called him ‘Dad’.

“Would you like to read a book to me? I have a book about a prince who wanted to win back his throne from his cunning uncle. His uncle won the throne via an unlawful kingsmoot while he was away on the sea.”

“Kingsmoot? Is it a tale from Iron Islands? Your father doesn’t like the Ironborns. Surely you know about that.” Davos wasn’t sure how Shireen got this book. Stannis didn’t like Ironborns because of the Greyjoys and their attempt to boycott Baratheon Enterprise’s business at Pyke. He forbade Shireen to read anything about that ‘damned’ island. 

“I bought it yesterday. I went to the bookstore with Arya. Don’t worry, Arya’s cousin, Jon, was with is all the time. Please don’t tell Father.” 

Davos smiled widely. What a sweet girl. “I will keep this secret from your father.”

All of the sudden Shireen was hugging him so tight and pressed a kiss at his cheek. She just did it like it was the most natural thing to do. “It will be our secret,” she said.

Thanked the gods for making Shireen a really sweet girl and completely capable of showing affection. Davos then smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Shall we go to your room now?”

When Stannis finally stepped into the living room, he bore a very puzzled look when he saw his partner and his daughter were both chuckling and grinning like a ‘scheming bandits’ (Stannis’ actual words). Davos then led Shireen to her room, leaving Stannis alone and confused and demanding them to tell him what was going on. They both ignored him.

Served him right.

\-----------------------------------------

3\. “I’m trying to concentrate, Davos!”

It was rare for Stannis to have a real day off. Usually he always had something to do. Unlike Davos, Stannis took his work home. So every day off was something to cherish for Davos. He wanted to take Stannis and Shireen to the beach but they had plans. Shireen went to the zoo with her cousin Edric under Renly and Loras’s watch. And Stannis… Well…

“You want to watch that?” Davos was skeptical when Stannis told him about his plan for his day off.

“Melisandre lend me this. She said I will like it.” Stannis put the DVD into the player.

Davos eyed the DVD box cover. Downton Abbey. Apparently it was a TV series, a period drama with posh looking men and women. “How many episodes?” Davos asked while reading the summary. 

“Seven.” Stannis grabbed the remote control then took a seat on the couch. He hit play and soon the opening music blasted from the TV.

“You’re going to watch all of them?” Davos took the empty seat beside his partner.

“If it’s good.” Stannis leaned back to the couch and crossed his arms. “You don’t have to watch it with me. It’s a drama with no explosion or dead bodies to keep you entertained.”

If Stannis thought he would pass the chance to spend their times together, he was more oblivious than Davos originally thought he was. “I’ll give it a try.”

The first episode was okay. There was this maid that looked exactly like Ygritte, John Snow’s girlfriend. The one thing that caught Davos’ attention was the gay footman. Davos felt sorry for him but he was a jerk so he had a mixed feeling for him. 

“You’re still awake?” Stannis raised an eyebrow.

“It… has a good story.” Davos tried to smile.

It was clear that Stannis doubted him. He didn’t say anything and continued to watch.

After they finished the second episode, Stannis proceeded to the third. Then he continued to the fourth. Half way through episode four, Davos had lost count how many times he yawned. He didn’t really like drama (always an action movie lover) so watching four episodes of pure drama was another form of torture. 

Meanwhile Stannis was all absorbed into the story. His blue eyes were glued to the screen. Sometimes his eyebrows were knitted as if he was thinking about the plot. Sometimes he made frustrated grunt when someone made a stupid move. He didn’t say anything or made any comment. He got his all attention to the TV screen.

Damned the gods, Davos found him very endearing.

So Davos ignored the TV and kept his eyes trained on Stannis’ face instead. Stannis might have thinning black hair with grey hair adorning his head and he might look older than he actually was (he even looked older than Robert), but he was the man Davos loved with all his heart. He lifted his hand to reach for Stannis’ jaw. The stubble felt good against his skin.

Stannis quickly batted his hand away with angry grumble.

Davos frowned. Stannis still had his eyes on the TV screen. Damned the series! Davos quickly seized for Stannis’ shoulder then made his way to kiss the man. He was barely an inch away from Stannis’ lips when the other man shoved him away. Davos tried again but Stannis fought back. 

“Seriously, now?” Stannis didn’t sound impressed.

“Now is a good time.” Davos once again tried his luck. He aimed for Stannis’ neck this time but failed. “Stannis, come on love. We’re alone and you have nothing to do.” 

“I’m trying to concentrate, Davos!”

“It’s just a movie!” Davos argued.

“It has a lot of plots to follow. There is Lord Grantham and Matthew, Matthew and Marry. the servants… I need to concentrate so I won’t miss every single conflict.”

“Stannis…” Davos tried to touch him again but Stannis flinched away from Davos.

“Go out! You’re banned from the living room!” Stannis finally kicked Davos out.

Disappointed, Davos made his way back to their bedroom. He wished he went to the zoo with Shireen. At least he would have fun there. He thought he could have fun with Stannis.

“Well… I can have fun on my own,” he mumbled to himself.

Davos took a box of tissue and lotion to Stannis’ study.

\-----------------------------------------

4\. “I need to answer this call, Davos.”

Davos decided that he wouldn’t wait any longer. Shireen had a sleepover with Arya at her home so he would be completely alone with Stannis tonight. That was why once Stannis had arrived, Davos lunged himself towards him and attacked his mouth with passionate kisses.

“Davos, wha-“

Davos gave him no chance to fight back. He cupped Stannis’ bottom and gave him a gentle squeeze. Stannis’ jaw dropped open and Davos used this chance to deepen the kiss. He was glad when Stannis didn’t push him away but simply melting to his kiss.

“Bed?” Davos asked once their lips parted.

Stannis didn’t say anything but he nodded his head.

Davos took Stannis’ hand and led him to their bedroom. Once inside, Davos shoved away Stannis’ suit jacket and helped Stannis undid his tie. Then he got greedy. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of Stannis’ shirt and after that he kissed the exposed skin there, causing Stannis to bit back a moan. He wasn’t sure how they ended up with Davos pining Stannis to the wall but he was pleased to have Stannis trembling and writhing with desire. Stannis cupped his face while they shared a tender kiss that soon turned into a passionate one in mere seconds. Davos could feel Stannis’ blunt fingernails digging through his black t-shirt as he kissed and bit his neck, leaving marks there. His lips went back to Stannis’ lips.

Then Stannis’ phone rang.

Stannis shoved Davos gently so he could pick up his phone. Davos was staring at the offending piece of technology Stannis just took from his pocket. 

“It’s Cressen. I need to take this,” Stannis said.

“Can it wait?” Davos leaned closer to capture Stannis’ lips. Stannis pushed him again.

“Cressen won’t call me if there’s nothing wrong,” Stannis argued. “I need to answer this call, Davos.”

And so he did. Davos was just standing there like an idiot while Stannis argued about something with Cressen. He waited and waited but there was no sign that the call would end soon. Davos then tried kissing him once again but Stannis managed to dodge him. He tried it once again but Stannis had his free hand on Davos’ shoulder to keep him away. Davos didn’t want to give up so soon. He kept pushing towards Stannis until he was closer and closer and closer and finally-

Stannis turned away and pushed Davos’ face away.

There was nothing Davos could do once Stannis disappeared behind that door. To say Davos was devastated was an understatement.

\-----------------------------------------

5\. “It’s hot, Davos!”

After days spent without sex, Stannis finally agreed to do that once he finished all of his works and Davos sent Shireen to stay with his ex-wife. Marya was totally ok with Davos and Stannis (Stannis strangely was ok with Marya) and she was fond of Shireen. The girl liked his fourth son, Devan. His older sons had already left Marya’s home so Shireen would be alright there. So, they were finally alone for the whole night and there was nothing to do other than enjoying each other’s company.

Davos wouldn’t admit it out loud but he liked to cuddle after sex. The thought of sleeping with his loved one in his arms after such intimate session was really appealing. Too bad Stannis didn’t share his opinion. That’s why he pushed Davos away when Davos circled his arms around Stannis’ sweaty body with all the force he could muster.

“You don’t have to push me that hard.” Davos rubbed his cheek, the one that Stannis pushed so painfully to keep him away.

“It’s hot, Davos!” Stannis said, still slightly out of breath from their previous love making. “I don’t need your muscled and hairy arms and chest to make me die from suffocation! Stay away from me!”

Davos watched in silence as Stannis turned his back to Davos. Davos looked at Stannis’ back and refrained himself from touching the bare skin. Maybe it was his own fault. Davos was practically squishing their faces when he tried to cuddle Stannis. He turned away from the other man. Stannis needed his rest.

“Good night, Stannis.”

The only answer he got was a grumble but it was enough.

(+1)

Stannis was a light sleeper and it usually took times until he could actually go to sleep. Once he turned his back to Davos, he shut his eyes closed, and tried to relax. He tried to sleep, he truly did, but it was hard when Davos was snoring beside him. The snore was soft but it was enough to irk Stannis’ mood and made him turned around to yell at the man to shut up.

Stannis turned around and saw Davos’ back. He could see the red claw marks he left from their previous activity. But despite the mark, Davos’ back looked strong. His eyes trailed up to see his grey hair. He wanted to run his fingers through that hair but he didn’t want to wake Davos. He took a deep sigh instead.

He had been a bit of a jerk these past weeks, denying Davos and his needs. Stannis knew he was oblivious when it came to this and he felt a bit guilty. All Davos wanted was a kiss, an embrace. What Stannis gave him was firm rejections. Sometimes Stannis wondered how he could win Davos’ affection and why this man was still here with him.

With a huff, Stannis scooted closer to Davos and put his hand on Davos’ waist. He pressed his face against Davos’ shoulder. Up close, Stannis could smell the lingering musky scent on Davos’ skin and also his sweat (which was not a very pleasing scent). Davos’ body heat made him a bit uncomfortable. It was already hot here, maybe he should just toss the blanket away from their bodies. 

Stannis fixed his gaze on Davos’ hair and caressed the grey strands gently. Davos was fast asleep and didn’t even stir. Unlike Stannis, Davos was a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through anything. Stannis could leave him now and he wouldn’t even know. Stannis pressed his lips to Davos’ neck and all he got was a snore. It made Stannis smiled. 

It really made him smile.

This sleeping man who snored in his sleep made him smile. Davos always made him smile. Davos knew how to make him smile. Stannis felt his heart swelled with adoration as he listened to Davos who was sleeping peacefully. He gave another kiss to Davos’ neck and pressed himself even closer to Davos. It was a mystery how Davos’ body seemed to fit against him so perfectly like this. 

Davos, his loyal Davos.

“I love you.”

Stannis then went to sleep, completely unaware that Davos was awake for the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I like Downton Abbey :P Rose Leslie, the one who played Ygritte, has a role in Downton Abbey as a maid, hence the resemblance. Thanks for reading!


End file.
